fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Sitcomata
Premise In the year 209X, two roommates, TV-Guy, and Maxx, decide that they should get a job to pay off their rent. Soon they get a job at G.E.E.F.N.A.R, ( the Galactic. Expedition. Exploring. For. No. Apparent. Reason). Of course the two always have to screw up everything. Characters Main Characters * TV-Guy- He is a mean self centered robot with a 70's Television set for a head. He never listens and follows his own rules. TV-Guy hates almost anything, he doesn't even care about his friends lives. TV-Guy is real sexist and jerky, although he can still be kind on very few occasions. * Maxx- Maxx is an idiotic yet kind young adult. He cares about everything and tries to help thought in need. He is a huge coward but he needs to man up to save anyone in danger. He is known to have a craving for Caffeine free Sun Drop and is usually seen drinking it. Maxx has an IQ of 79 making him feel left behind from the others. * Derek- Derek is an African-American scentist who works as G.E.E.F.N.A.R's main scientist. He dedicates his life to the study of scientist which he uses to save peoples lives. Derek is very caring, except when it comes to TV-Guy. TV-Guy usually makes fun of him for having glasses. * Commander 1053- He is the captain of G.E.E.F.N.A.R's main ship. He is a very short and smart robot with a short temper. He gets annoyed when TV-Guy and Maxx never follows the rules. He used to be a janitor until the former captain quit and gave him the job. * Alberta- Alberta is a strong and grumpy female pilot of G.E.E.F.N.A.R. She extremely hates TV-Guy for always trying to hook up on her. It is hinted that in the episode "Gigantic in 3D she had an attraction to Maxx. It is not known if she still is attracted to him. Secondary Characters * Sadie- Sadie is G.E.E.F.N.A.R's main receptionist. She is very kind, she speaks in a loud southern accent, and she eats nearly anything. Sadie is possibly the most lovable of all the group. She had a dark past which is the cause of her bipolar disorder. TV-Guy likes using her to win him money which causes him and Sadie to get in trouble. * The Greys- The Greys are two tall gray aliens who are very mischievous . They speak with a mysterious sarcastic accent. They are known to mess around with everyone to make their lives miserable for their own entertainment. They are the ships directors who basically don't due their jobs. * Flick and Switch- Two cute alien like candles. They are usually killed by TV-Guy every time they do something annoying. Flick and Switch are hard to tell apart although they do have different voices. They are the ships designers, they make weapons , ships, etc. They try to solve every problem with love, but end up getting killed. * Marty the dealer- A drug dealer TV-Guy usually goes to. He sells illegal drugs, weopons and more things. He lives in down town Chicago where most trouble lurks. Minor Characters * Victor- Victor is the neighborhoods friendly mailman and TV-Guy's biggest enemy. Not much is known about their rivalry but all that's known is that they extremely hate each other. In the episode Bridge to Nowhere we find out that Victor created TV-Guy. * King of Earth- Even though he is just the ruler of North America, the King believes he rules the Earth. He makes dumb and strange laws for his engoyment. He is very weak and would rather hide instead of save his own people when they are in trouble. He is usually seen on the TV talking to other politicians or making announcements. * Microwave Guy- A talking robot microwave who lives in the G.E.E.F.N.A.R's staff kitchen. He is like TV-Guy except not as rude or cruel. He makes most of the food for them. He is sometimes seen smoking with TV-Guy and Mr. Dealer. * The Cyber Police-TBA TBA List of Episodes Reception Televison Content ratings U.S- U.K- Canada- Russia- Australia- Broadcasting Gallery Trivia Category:Television series Category:Animated sitcoms Category:Adult Shows Category:RubixTV Category:XTV Category:Articles under construction Category:TV-Guy